Veemon
Veemon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from the letter "V". It is a new species of Digimon that was discovered recently. As a survivor of a species that flourished in the Genesis of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor Digivolution", a "pseudo-digivolution" using the Digi-Eggs. Among others, Veemon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor Digivolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice. 'Appearance' Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Veemon" comes from. Veemon speaks with a slight lisp. This is mostly evident in how he pronounces his partner's name as "Maksh". Of all the Adventure/02 Digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. Veemon also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Gatomon. 'Description' Veemon, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed first of all when Max Howlett lifted the Digi-Egg of Courage. Throughout their adventure, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms—one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that its partner Max acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA digivolve with Stingmon. Attacks *'Vee-Headbutt:' Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force. 'Other Forms' Chibomon's Digi-Egg Chibomon Chibomon is the fresh form of Veemon. Chibomon appears when Paildramon or Imperialdramon Dragon Mode lose so much power that Veemon and Wormmon are no longer able to maintain their Rookie forms. His original name, Chicomon, comes from the spanish world "chico" (boy kid). Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. DemiVeemon DemiVeemon is Veemon's In-Training form. The name "DemiVeemon" comes from the word "Demi", meaning half; and "Vee", referring to the yellow "V" present on Veemon's forehead. His original name, Chibimon, comes from the japanese word "chibi", that means "small". Veemon takes on his In-Training form whenever he returns to the Real World with Max Howlett. DemiVeemon also sometimes appears when Veemon is forced to de-digivolve after a particularly difficult battle. Attacks *'Pop Attack:' A full body tackle. ExVeemon ExVeemon is Veemon's natural champion form. After the Digimon Emperor was defeated and his block against Digivolution lifted, Max tried to get Veemon to digivolve to his Champion form in a bid to impress Crystal and Gatomon. Naturally, none of these attempts were successful. It wasn't until Max was about to be killed by an irate Tortomon that Veemon was able to digivolve to save his partner's life. From then on, ExVeemon overshadowed Flamedramon and Raidramon and became Veemon's primary fighting form until he and Stingmon unlocked the power of DNA Digivolution to form Paildramon. He then becomes essential in fighting Control Spire Digimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, the Daemon Corps and finally MaloMyotismon. Attacks *'Vee-Laser:' Fires a laser from the X on his chest/stomach. *'Critical Crunch:' Bites and crunches the enemy. *'Vee-Punch:' Punches the enemy. *'Vee-Kick:' Kicks the enemy. Paildramon Paildramon is an Ultimate-level Digimon who is the DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon (Wormmon's champion form), combining the features and attributes of a Dragon type Digimon with those of an Insectoid type. Some of his recognizable parts are ExVeemon's lower wings, lower legs, arms and tail; and Stingmon's armor, hands and body. Veemon and Wormmon are the first of the second generation DigiDestined Digimon to achieve DNA Digivolution. When William's former base threatened to explode, Arukenimon attempted to stop the DigiDestined with an Okuwamon she had created out of Control Spires. William had been willing to throw away his life to undo the damage he caused, but Max managed to convince him to get over what he did in the past and keep living. At that instant, when the hearts of Max and William were beating as one, ExVeemon and Stingmon were able to merge and form Paildramon. Paildramon was strong enough to easily destroy Okuwamon and stop the detonation of William's base. For a substantial time, Paildramon was the only Ultimate-level Digimon on the DigiDestined's team, and was a valuable ally in their struggle against Arukenimon, Mummymon, and later BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Desperado Blaster:' Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on his hips, like a machine-gun. *'Sting Strike:' Extends the spikes on his wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. *'Cable Catcher:' Fires off his claws on wires and binds or stabs the opponent with them. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is an alternate form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. The Fighter Mode gives Imperialdramon Dragon Mode a more human shape. It is also said that his fighting power is tripled. When the evil Digimon Daemon and its Daemon Corps appeared, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode was frozen by SkullSatamon. To free Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, the Digimon of the older DigiDestined dedigivolved from their Ultimate forms and gave their remaining power to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, triggering the Mode Change. Fighter Mode was forced to kill SkullSatamon with his Positron Laser in order to save a busload of children. It was something the DigiDestined regreted as they didn't want to kill, but Imperialdramon Fighter Mode had no choice in the matter. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode subsequently slew SkullSatamon, participated in battle against Daemon and BlackWarGreymon, and ultimately destroyed MaloMyotismon. In Revenge of Diaboromon, he appears to fight against Armageddemon, but is unable to defeat him until Omnimon donates his energy and allows Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to digivolve to Paladin Mode. Attacks *'Positron Laser:' Fires a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on his right arm, causing major disaster. It only functions as a "normal" hyperlaser cannon in the Real World, however. The attack is more 'laser-ish' upon Fighter and Paladin Modes. *'Giga Crusher:' Transforms the Positron Laser on his arm into a bigger form held by both arms which fires a powerful blast of dark matter on his enemy. Alternately he can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. 'Other Variations' BlackExVeemon 'Trivia' Category:Digimon